Creatures of Death
by BrightRed
Summary: Someone's killed Sookie, and it's up to an ancient body-jumper to figure out who. Filled with romance, suspense and danger - plus a healthy dose of Eric Northman. E/S (sorta)
1. Chapter 1

So, this will sorta be a mash-up of SVM and True Blood - I've read so much fanfiction, I no longer remember what's canon and what's not. The events and changes will be fairly obvious and if it's not mentioned - it's either not important, or will be explained later in the story.

Thanks for reading!

_Creatures of Death_

_Chapter one_

The warm fog that had clung to the forest floor for the last several hours finally began to clear. Sophia had spent the better half of the last month in these backlands, wandering, not really searching, just feeling her way through. She hadn't encountered a living soul the entire time she'd been there. But perhaps that was just as well. When she had fled to these parts, it was in order to get away from the drama of other living creatures - humans and supernaturals alike.

But now, something was pulling her in this direction. Something of a slow, sinuous curling deep within her. She had long since learned to listen to that tugging sensation. It wasn't as though she knew where she was headed - and it rarely led her anywhere desirable - but it always got her somewhere she needed to be.

Tonight, she knew, would be no different.

The thick foliage gave way under her as she moved through the Louisiana marsh. The stars shone bright in the moonless sky which was unpolluted from the harsh lights of civilization. She was too far away for the effects of electricity and the sounds of the bustle of cities to reach this place. It was gloriously quiet and calm.

And while it was against her nature - the calm - she found solace in it. The last couple decades had been trying - the previous few years more so than most. Chaos and destruction, subterfuge and deceit were what drove her. But this place, this quiet, was a relief in so many ways.

When it came, it was both sudden and strong - the tidal wave of emotions that threatened to overtake her. Whipping her head around, she tried to locate the person that was projecting these emotions out to her - but the night was still, just as it had been the entire time she'd wandered about.

Perhaps, she thought in retrospect, too still.

At first it was alarm, then a nauseating spike of fear. Determination and desperation set in at once. She could tell whoever it was, they were moving - running from something. Her legs carried her faster and further into the dense trees. Never, in all her years had she experienced someone else's emotions as intensely as she did then. The person seemed to fall, painfully. Glancing down at her own body, there were no marks, but she felt the tearing of skin on her hands, knees and shoulder as though she had been the one shoved to the ground.

The emotions became jumbled and nearly overwhelming. Panic, and horrific regret set in. Her fingers tingled as though she were clawing at something, and a suffocating pressure wrapped around her throat. Despite that, Sophia could still feel the pull. Her legs carried her frantically through the trees, branches swung out of her way as she dashed madly forward.

She came to a halt at the abrupt edge of a ravine, but below her, several hundred yards out, she could see who it was that had been calling out to her. A woman, small and blonde lay on her stomach, arched impossibly back as a vampire latched onto her neck, carelessly biting through her skin, spraying bright red everywhere.

The pain ripped through Sophia, but it appeared as though the woman wasn't done fighting. Reckless abandon swept through them both as the woman twisted further back, and managed to burn the vampire with the silver jewelry dangling from her wrist.

Never having experienced an emotional connection like this one - Sophia could only hope it wasn't one-sided. Pushing as much strength and resilience through, she looked around for a way to reach the bottom - knowing even as she did she wouldn't be able to help the human. Not in the form she was in.

Pain as the vampire retaliated ripped through Sophia. Skidding down the side of the ravine, she reached the girl, just as the vampire reclaimed her. Pulling her down into the same position as before, the vampire straddled the girl and set about finishing what it had started.

The vampire must have been young, to not even sense her approach. Most were often spooked by her presence, knowing instinctively that she was a threat. But perhaps this one was simply distracted by the meal before him.

As she kneeled beside the young woman who continued to struggle, even through the blood loss, Sophia pushed comfort through to her. Unable to touch her, she still set her hand over the woman's hoping to provide some sort of comfort to her. Her pale, translucent fingers sank right through the bloodied fist of the dying girl.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was so close, leaned over the girl the way she was, which allowed her to pick up her scent. Even in her diminished state, she could tell that the woman wasn't entirely human. Fairy. Diluted, but it was there nonetheless.

Bolstered by this revelation, Sophia considered her options, knowing she had to make a decision quick - but then the decision was taken from her. The fairy-human's life force was slipping away.

She gasped out, even as she lay dying, one word, filled with so much regret and anguish. "Eric."

Sophia could literally feel the moment it happened, the girl's eyes, which had been screwed up tightly in pain, fluttered open, and seemingly focused on her, and then she was gone. Nothingness filled her. Not lingering pain or suffering. Just, nothing.

The girl's lips were split, blood pooled beneath her, and the vampire, having finally gotten his fill, let her body collapse onto the ground.

Sophia finally looked at him, studied him closely, cataloging his features, his scent. A plan was already half forming in the back of her mind without her even being conscious of it. Perhaps not even a plan, but an intention. She snarled as the vampire seemed to be digging in his clothes. It was not uncommon to violate the body of a drained victim.

Fury coursed through her as he pulled himself from his pants and stroked himself. Only instead of using the girl, he brought himself to a quick climax standing, straddling her body.

His urge taken care of, he didn't bother to clean her up as he sifted through his belongings and pulled a thermos from a bag that had been strapped to his back.

Watching, confused, Sophia's eyes widened as he flipped the girl over, whose body had already begun to cool, and tipped the thermos filled with deep red to her mouth. There seemed to be an air of nervousness about him which was unusual for a vampire. His eyes darted around as he hastily emptied the blood into the girl. Perhaps it was her presence that was making the young vamp edgy. Somehow, she knew that was not the case. He almost seemed as though he thought someone might chance upon them.

They were literally in the middle of nowhere. Her eyes narrowed. Who exactly was he so anxious about discovering him? Unless the girl belonged to another vampire.

Eric, perhaps? Her rescuer who failed to show up? She had thought this vampire was the Eric she spoke of - but perhaps not.

Cocking her head to the side, she watched as he picked the girl up and carried her back through the woods. Only a couple hundred feet away he stopped, a grave already freshly dug.

She suspected already that the girl had been fed vampire blood and would rise undead in three days time. But the question blazing through her mind now - who was the girl's maker? Surely not the vampire in front of her - the thermos of blood would have been unnecessary. He simply would have opened a vein and forced it down her throat. Stepping closer to the dirt edge, she got perhaps a bit too near to the vampire as he turned his head in her direction, but his eyes passed straight through her.

Seemingly satisfied that he was alone, he proceeded to toss the girl's limp body into the hole, using his vamp speed to cover her with dirt.

He was gone within minutes.

* * *

It's hard to tell how long she sat there beneath that enormous fig tree, her feet nudging the mound of fresh dirt that marked the fairy-human's fresh grave. But she would swear she felt him before he arrived. It felt heavy - and angry. Or maybe that was just her projecting her still simmering fury.

When he did arrive, you would think he was expecting an audience - someone to impress with the way he literally dropped from the sky, his hair wind-blown and clothes slightly rumpled.

His eyes, cold blue and narrowed, scanned the area immediately around him. He paused for a moment, resting on the spot where she sat, her jaw slightly dropped at his sudden appearance.

She knew who he was. She had shadowed him at his bar very recently, actually. He was the oldest thing within several hundred miles. The very reason she had considered him as her next target. But she was loath to involve herself in local politics - and he had a childe. Pamela. Someone she had known quite intimately at one point and another. Her code was to take the life someone unworthy - someone whose absence from this plane of existence would either go unnoticed - or celebrated.

Eric Northman, she had determined, was not that man.

But as she watched him now - she realized that perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps he was worthy of the type of death she could bestow upon him. Her eyes narrowed as his gaze finally settled on the grave before him.

Of course he was the Eric the dying fairy hybrid spoke of - it was far too much of a coincidence for Sophia's liking.

That she would be drawn to the death of a woman - a fairy specifically - that would be murdered in the woods she had been wandering in for months now after not encountering another living soul. And that Eric Northman would somehow be involved with the girl . . .

She didn't know that she believed in coincidences like that.

She watched, perplexed, as the vampire knelt and began to slowly unearth the woman's body. The fact that he worked so slowly, almost hesitantly, had her wondering what exactly he intended to do with her once she was uncovered. His vampire senses would be able to detect that her heart was not beating. He must know that she was dead.

Rising to her knees, she watched as Northman finally swept aside the dirt from the woman's face. He paused, before leaning forward and audibly sniffing along her jawline and neck and mouth. A shudder racked through him before he grabbed the girl under her arms, and carried her from the hole. Glancing around the area, he took off in the sky.

The faintest glow of dawn touched the sky in the east. Knowing that he couldn't go far, she followed his path in the air as well as possible and began to run across the field, chasing after him.

* * *

Hours later, after a frustrating search through the forest, she found the new grave that Northman dug. It was far larger than the first and not as neatly packed since he had had to climb in there himself.

The sun now fully in the sky, she knelt on top of the grave, the plan that she had concocted during her search more-or-less figured out.

She didn't know if it would work - but she was willing to give it a shot. She would avenge the fairy-hybrid and learn for herself who the vampire who killed her was - and if Eric Northman had any hand in the girl's death in any way - if he was her mystery maker - she would destroy him. Her fondness of Pamela aside.

Reaching out, she sank her hands into the soft, damp dirt, allowing herself to sink in mid-way to her elbows. She didn't have to search very hard to locate the girl's soul - it was what called her to Northman's newly dug grave in the first place. She might have never found it by nightfall if there wasn't the odd connection between her and the girl.

Soul's linger. This one was no different. Usually the rise of the moon the following day would call the soul away, but sometimes for whatever reason, they stay longer.

She had never tried inhabiting a mortal's dead body, so she couldn't say what would happen with this girl once she fully took her over. It was unorthodox and unprecedented.

_But it will be worth it_, she thought, as she latched onto the energy of the girl's soul. A grim smile tugged at her lips as she fell forward, through the dirt and into the body of the young human-fairy hybrid.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and put this on their favorites list. Much appreciated!

_Creatures of Death_

_chapter two_

She was pressed helplessly against a cold surface, a voice rumbling - somehow distantly - against the shell of her ear. Her hands clutched at a torso, one wound around an impossibly broad shoulder. In her fear, she sunk her nails into the flesh of the person pinning her down. A growl rumbled thickly, muffled against her neck. The sound literally vibrating through her body. Her vision began to come back to her, and with it - a sickening vertigo. She clutched even harder to the body pressed so intimately against hers, and was reciprocated with a tight squeeze of her hips and waist.

The room came into sharp focus, gravity took over, and her head felt heavy. Pain surged through her skull as she whipped her head back, connecting solidly with the cold tiles behind her. Only she wasn't laying down - she was being pinned against the wall of a shower. A groan rolled through her seemingly of its own accord.

The person pressed against her - in her, was moving, slowly, so slowly. Another throaty moan flew from her mouth as he thrust deeper inside her. Her body was struggling to accommodate his. Digging her nails into his shoulder again, his face suddenly emerged from the crook of her neck. Blue eyes - softer than she recalled them ever being, peered into her face with concern.

"Lover?" he asked, his body stilled.

"I'm okay," she whispered, without even thinking to.

Eric seemed uncertain. He began to move as though to put her down.

"No really, baby. I'm fine, you're just a lot bigger than I thought you'd be."

As the words tumbled through her lips, disconnected from her thoughts, a fog began to build in her mind. Blurring her intent, and the words that seemed predetermined as they flowed from her.

"Please don't stop." Her lips sought his, her hips bucking against him. "Please," she groaned.

That last breathy moan seemed to win him over. His hips thrust against her once more, and for the first time - she actually felt the pleasure of having him inside her through the haze in her mind.

The sounds they made seemed impossibly loud in the confines of the tiny shower - somehow both amplified, and muffled. The slap of skin against skin - her breathy moans and soft words, mingled with his rumbling groans and expletives uttered in a long dead language.

When she came, the force of it surprised her. Her body tensed and arched away from the wall, helplessly seeking to draw him deeper inside her. Distantly, she heard him growl loudly, a string of words spilled from his lips. A pain, deep and throbbing, but laced with a delicious sort of pleasure ripped through her shoulder. Her orgasm seemed to go on for far longer than she thought possible.

When she was finally able, she sucked a shuddering breath in. Her feet, useless because her legs were limp from pleasure, were back on the ground. Eric had her caged in against the wall. Her eyes finally slid open, the bright red of her blood splashed against his chest and mouth greeted her.

He hadn't been neat about his bite - which somehow seemed incongruous with the Eric Northman she knew.

A tingled sense of alarm rang through her head. Her stomach twisted with anxiety. The fog in her mind was lifting, but she was unable to voice her suspicions. It seemed she was acting out a part, even though she wasn't clear on what it was.

Eric's face leaned towards her. He nuzzled her neck for a moment before taking her face in his hands.

"You honor me, lover. Sookie, _my_ _Sookie_."

Her mouth - finally responding to her thoughts, popped open in shock.

_Sookie?_

But then suddenly it was dark, and her mouth, which was gaping open, filled with dirt.

Sophia was choking, unable to pull oxygen into her lungs. Panic set in, and she tried to thrash around, but the weight of whatever was on top of her wouldn't allow her to move much.

Adrenaline set in - her body began to struggle instinctively, and before long, a thin ray of sunlight made its way through the darkness to her. Pulling against the weight that kept her down, she moved frantically towards the light. Her body met resistance and pain pulsed through her as the skin on her fingers tore. Her hand thrust through first, and painfully, she pulled her shoulders out of the darkness.

She gasped, greedily pulling air into her lungs, hacking and coughing as dirt got caught in her windpipe.

Panic began to abate, as she was able to breath easier. The soft mid-afternoon sun filtered down through the trees above her. The exhaustion of her initial struggle to get out from under the suffocating weight of freshly dug earth, took her over and she sat there for a few long minutes simply trying to work out what had happened to her.

Her mind was reeling - nothing made sense. Buried up to her armpits in dirt, she glanced around and nothing looked familiar.

A growing sense of alarm was rising inside her once more.

Nevermind the fact that she almost suffocated - and she hasn't had a need to actually breath in, well, _forever_.

But now here she was - in the sun, exposed, and not sizzling to a crisp.

It would appear she was neither ghost, nor vampire.

"Fuck," she whispered. Her throat felt like she had swallowed glass - the dirt she inhaled certainly didn't help the situation.

She tried to recall the last thing she remembered - but all that she got was a hazy recollection of a shower, someone named Sookie and - Eric Northman?

"What the fuck."

She looked around incredulously. _Think it through, step by step. Come on. You don't just suddenly become human!_

She held her hand up in front of her face and wiggled her fingers which seemed to glow in the soft sunlight. She could feel her brows rise up in surprise, her mouth was already gaping.

_Or maybe you do_. She just wished she could remember what happened to land her in this shallow grave, covered in blood and newly human.

* * *

It had been a long time since she had felt anything other than gnawing hunger, pain and a dull sense of pleasure.

The lake she finally stumbled upon was massive - and entirely deserted. Slipping out of her clothes - cleaning the dirt from them was rather easy - the blood, not so much. Mostly they looked like dark brown stains. She could deal with that.

What she hadn't counted on - was how much the water would bite into her skin once she slid in to wash herself. Trudging around in the woods all day - the sun beating down on her - had been as close to miserable as you could get - especially with all the dirt and shit sticking _everywhere_.

This had been her first opportunity to enjoy the sun's rays in centuries, she envied creatures that could walk in the daylight - unfortunately she had forgotten how miserable being human could be. The humidity, mosquitos - the vulnerability in general was wearing down on her.

So now - no closer to figuring out what the hell had happened to land her in this body, she was shivering, miserably cold from her dip in the lake, clothes still soaked through - and the sun was setting fast.

The realization that she could freeze to death out here had already set in. She picked up the pace once more, lumbering through the underbrush, as a noise off in the distance jarred her from her thoughts.

She found that the closer the sun sank to the horizon, the faster her pace became. Incidentally, since that also meant she couldn't see where she was going, she found herself tripping far more often than she was comfortable with.

This time though, she finally lost her temper. "Godsdammit!" she all but roared as she hit her shin on something, toppling forward. Her palms came into hard contact with the bark of a tree, reopening the wounds that had only just stopped bleeding. "Mother of -"

"Sookie?"

Her heart hammered powerfully in her chest as that voice echoed through the woods. Scrambling to her feet, and failing to gain traction more than once, she finally turned around.

Eric Northman stood a good twenty feet away - an unreadable expression on his face.

Startling backwards, she almost tripped again.

He raised his hands in the air slowly, and kneeled in the dirt.

"Sookie," he said again, this time instead of sounding like a question, it came out soft and placating.

The sight of him kneeling like that - set off an explosion of images in her mind - visions of him in a similar position, only from different perspectives and contexts. The pain in her head became almost unbearable, her vision swam. Clenching her eyes shut, she let out a shuddering groan through her clenched teeth. Her hands came up to press against her temples.

A noise close to her sent her body back into fight-or-flight mode. Throwing one hand out in front of her - her voice sounded panicked, even to her, "don't touch me."

Stumbling backwards, the pain began to recede enough for her to open her eyes. Eric was closer now - his hands still raised in the air where he stood before her. His expression once more unreadable.

"Stay away!" her voice neared on hysterical. Turning, she began jogging away from him. Tripping more than once, she finally looked behind her, realizing suddenly that there were tears running down her face.

Eric was nowhere to be seen.

She got up cautiously, her eyes darting in every direction. He had to be near. But it was near pitch black by now - and with her human eyes, soon she wouldn't be able to see if he were literally standing right in front of her.

That thought got her moving again. Wrapping one arm around herself to stave off the cold, she continued her trek.

* * *

Emotions - ones that didn't belong to her - coursed through her. A ripple of lust, followed by a bewildering scathing anger tumbled over each other in her mind. Images of things she had never witnessed passed like a fragmented slideshow through her mind's eye. All the while, the tears which had started of their own accord half an hour earlier when she had seen Northman, continued unabated. Her face was freezing, the skin chapped from meeting the cold air.

Her foot caught on something and she fell onto her knees again, her abused palms once more torn open on impact.

A sob escaped her - defeat was thick in her throat. Everything felt too unfamiliar. She wasn't herself. Her thoughts and actions didn't feel like they were her own.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up! _she berated herself.

She had to keep moving. She may freeze otherwise. Crawling forward on her hands and knees to clear whatever had caused her to trip in the first place, her fingers grazed against something that felt like cloth. She tugged on it - whatever it was, it was heavy.

Pulling it across her lap, she was able to make out the shape in the dim dusk light. It was a jacket made of some sort of dark leather.

Frowning, she didn't hesitate to pull it onto her small frame. It would easily fall over her knees when she was standing. It was cold and covered in dirt, but was a godsend given her current lack of clothing.

The tears that streamed down her face finally started to abate, until they were gone altogether. The warmth began to return to her body - her shuddering and teeth chattering all but gone. But with the returning warmth, came an awareness of the pain in her body. Places she didn't know could hurt, ached. Joints and muscles she had always taken for granted screamed in pain.

Realizing that she had to keep moving, she placed her hands in the dirt to help get off her knees. The pain in her palms reminding her acutely of the fact that the skin was all but gone.

Glancing down at the shirt she wore, she had no misgivings about tearing it up now that she had the jacket for warmth.

Tearing the bottom half into strips, she made them into small bandages she was able to wrap around her hands.

With that accomplished, she started off once more.

* * *

The noises she'd been hearing steadily for the last couple hours seemed to be getting closer. It sounded terrifyingly like a wild animal - she'd already had to make several adjustments to her path in order to avoid it. But perhaps that was just as well - because she finally, _finally _came upon a road. She couldn't tell what time it was - but at least four hours past sunset. Her breath was coming out in huge condensed puffs of air. Even the jacket she found wouldn't be able to stave off the biting cold for long now.

She started to walk along the road heading, she knew, in the direction of a town to the west - miles and miles out.

It wasn't long until a car approached her coming from the direction she was headed in. It slowed down on its approach, before coming to a stop on the opposite side of the street.

Tensed again in fight-or-flight mode, she picked up her pace, trying to get past where the car had stopped.

"Hey Sook!" a man's voice called out.

_Sookie?_

Her pace faltered as she considered what to do - the man knew her - but she wouldn't be able to recall his name - or anything about their acquaintance. She had dealt with this countless times before - but she wasn't a vulnerable human then.

She knew she must have looked odd, simply standing there rooted to the side of the road, looking at the ground.

The car backed up and came level with her once more. Whoever was inside the vehicle jumped out. An odd noise - like hearing a voice while under water sort of filtered through her as the man got closer to her. His voice - she knew he was talking because his mouth was moving - was muffled in the background. The noise cut to a snarly static, and his voice came through, loud an clear.

"-doing this far from Bon Temps. We were worried 'bout you. You didn't answer your phone when you missed your shift this afternoon."

The man seemed genuinely kind and concerned - but something about what he was saying seemed forced and disingenuous.

"Sook?" the man asked again. He kept his distance from her - as though he was afraid of spooking her. "Lemme give you a ride home - you'll catch your death out here." He made a sweeping gesture towards his truck, where the keys were still in the ignition, soft crooning music filtering through the night from the radio.

She swallowed heavily, then nodded. Following him back to the truck, he ducked towards the passenger side and opened the door for her, giving her a wide berth. She settled into the worn leather of the truck, pulling the jacket tightly around her. Watching as he walked around the front end - she noticed a weird smell in the cab. Her nose wrinkled at it - and a pain in her gut tore through her.

The man got behind the wheel of the truck and snapped his seat belt on, accelerating away from the shoulder of the road.

Her stomach chose that moment to erupt in a loud, yawning gurgle. She could feel her eyebrows rise in surprise. She clutched a fist over her stomach, rediscovering what it felt like to experience hunger as a human.

The man laughed loudly, sort of forced. The static she had heard earlier getting louder, and more difficult to block out.

"Here," he gestured to a plastic bag. "It's the rest of my dinner from earlier. Lafayette did some damage in the kitchen tonight. Really outdid himself. I'm sure you're starving - you should really eat the rest of that."

The warm styrofoam container settled into her lap, she glanced at the top where a logo was inscribed. "Merlotte," she said, trying to not make it sound like a question.

He laughed again. "Yeah - usually you just call me Sam though, right cher?"

He seemed a little uncomfortable for a moment. "What were you doing out there, Sook?"

Swallowing thickly once again, she popped open the container - burger and fries. Untouched. Definitely not leftovers - it's like he knew he'd be feeding someone. The suspicion inside her was sidelined by her hunger. The smell made her stomach growl obscenely again.

"I was just going for a walk," she said slowly, before picking up a handful of fries and shoving them in her mouth.

She hardly heard him as she ate. "A walk, huh?"

The burger and fries were literally decimated by the time the truck pulled to a stop. Looking up from her lap where she pretended to be busy pushing around a salt and pepper packet, she was greeted by the sight of a fairly large, but quaint farmhouse. The porch lights were on, as was a light in what appeared to be a kitchen at the back of the house. Faintly, she could recall the interior of the house - the crinkled wallpaper and turn of the century furniture.

They sat there in the cab of the truck for long moments before Sam said hesitantly, "You need help getting out into your house, Sook?"

She glanced over at him, lost in her thoughts of fragmented memories that weren't hers. "Yeah, sorta lost my purse on my walk."

"Well, come on then. Should be a spare tucked under the mat - I left it there the last time I was watching your place."

They both got out of the truck, and she tried to not look as though she had never seen the place before. He approached the back door, and she hung back a bit. The static that she felt in her mind was beginning to tire her. The mental energy it took to keep it quiet was wearing her down - and putting distance between them seemed to help.

Leaning down, Sam plucked the spare key from under the mat, glancing at her over his shoulder before he unlocked the door. She paused at the threshold - centuries of habit telling her that she wasn't allowed to enter a human dwelling without an invitation.

"Well go on in, Sook. Whatcha waiting for?"

She very nearly stumbled into the house, a nervous sound erupting from her throat. "Just tired is all - thanks for the help, Sam."

"Sure thing, Sook." He lingered near the door, a weird, almost angry look on his face. "Listen, you need anything, you call me - okay? You're off the next couple of days, but I might stop by to check on ya just in case."

She simply stared at him.

Frowning, he grabbed the door handle. "Alright then. G'night"

She waited until the static in her mind was gone and the sound of his truck faded before she dropped the jacket she had clung to.

Padding softly through the kitchen and into the living room, a fire was already going in the hearth.

"Hello?" she called out loudly.

She crept through the house, checking locks and windows - discovering that she did in fact live alone in this house in the middle of nowhere. She ended her search where she began it - in the living room before the fire.

Dropping to her knees, she heard a noise out on the front patio.

"Hello?" she called out once more.

A dog's bark responded, followed by a scratch on the front door.

Frowning, she unlocked and opened the front door. A black lab sat on the welcome mat wagging its tail. No collar around its neck. It ducked inside between her body and the gap of the open door, then the lazy thing flopped down in front of the fire.

"Okay . . ."

Glancing outside once more, she could have sworn there was someone out at the edge of the forest, but then the figure was gone.

Locking the door behind her, she decided she'd rather be safe than sorry - besides, Eric Northman was still out there somewhere. She still didn't know what role he played in all of this.

"I rescind the invitation of all vampires into this home."

The dog, for his part, only smiled at her as he sat roasting in front of the fire.

She set out some water for him - before heading upstairs for a shower, and then, glorious sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks once more for the support! I appreciate the reviews and favorites - special shout-out to **VAlady, ashmo2000, sm5653, just a fan 44, Perfecta999, femmevamp, kkfoster **&amp;** RKandee13**.

_Creatures of Death_

chapter three

The dreams were fragmented and fraying. Out of sequence - and some, false. Memories she had of her own childhood in the Italian hills outside Roma were imbedded with events and people she knew weren't there originally. Proportions of people - the landscapes of her past were altered, deformed somehow. Even the happiest of memories had a black cloud thrown over them - the reality she knew to be true, altered from within her so expertly, she didn't know where the real and maligned met.

And then there were the memories that weren't even hers - but were being molded so that they now belonged to her past. Stitched into the fabric of her being. Events she couldn't possibly have taken part in, were now indelibly part of her identity.

She woke at some point, feeling hot and clammy. Sam was leaning over her - the shifter, she knew now . . . or did she know that? Was that a false memory, or a real one? The image of the black lab swam in front of her eyes, its doggy grin now somehow too human. Her head spun.

"Water," she croaked, her throat parched.

Sam disappeared from her vision, only to be replaced by one of her her former lover's many visages throughout the years. Joseph - or in this body, Talbot. A noise reverberated deep in the back of her throat and her eyes welled with tears. A cold fear flooded her system. Her lips moved to form a name, but her throat seemed constricted and her voice couldn't make it past her lips. Or was that his fist wrapped around her throat that caused her throat to clamp up?

Joseph raised a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet, before he winked down at her. The name finally tumbled past her lips. "Sam," she whispered. Joseph did nothing but grin down at her.

"Sam," she called more loudly, her voice shaking, almost panicky.

Joseph slipped from her view, and Sam slid into place. She started at his sudden reappearance. "I'm here, cher," he soothed as he lifted a straw to her lips. Her eyes swung around the room as she drank the water, Joseph nowhere to be seen. Suspicion welled within her. Pushing the glass of water from her, she reached up and ran her hand over Sam's face, fresh tears welling in her eyes. A sob wracked through her body as she settled back against her pillows. She could hear Sam on his phone after that.

Her dreams were more vicious and unforgiving then - Joseph, in the various bodies he'd taken over the centuries, ran rampant infecting everything. Sometimes he'd simply be in the background. Watching, waiting, judging her for her happiness or depravity. In other memories, he'd interrupt conversations with unsolicited carnage. With him it was all about pain and possession.

Perhaps the worst, were the memories she thought were real - those ones where he tormented her - and now, instead of one of him, there were two.

* * *

The crowd of fangbangers gave Pam a wide berth as she made her way to the back of the club. She didn't need to glance in the direction of the empty throne to know that was where their attention was, as ever. But even they picked up on the tension running beneath the surface. Every vampire in the club was more snappish and coarse.

Eric was in another mood, thanks to his infuriating tinkerbell, newly risen from the dead.

She didn't bother knocking, he had summoned her, afterall.

"You rang?" she intoned, one thin eyebrow cocked.

The office was a mess - he'd had another of his colossal temper tantrums - and she absolutely refused to acknowledge it by suggesting that he pick up after himself.

Her heels crunched bits of plastic and glass as she shut the door behind her and came to a stop in front of his desk.

She'd seen him in moods before - but this was a new one. The emotions fluctuating across their shared bond were conflicted. Ever since he had sensed that Sookie was in trouble two nights ago, he couldn't seem to settle his inner turmoil.

She, for one, couldn't understand what his fucking deal was. Sookie had been dead - now she wasn't. Sure there was the curious question of '_how the fuck is that possible?'_. But humans have that charming saying - which she had reminded him of the night before, only to get a scathing look in return - something along the lines of 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth.'

"That was the shifter," Eric finally said.

"And?"

Eric seemed frozen in place, his fingers steepled under his chin.

Pam glared at his stony expression. He hadn't slept again - but at least he hadn't gone to ground outside Sookie's house, like he had the night before. Taking unnecessary risks.

Something about Sookie's behavior had deeply disturbed him when he found her wandering in the woods. As he had explained it to Pam, Sookie hadn't been herself.

"He said Sookie's been sick with a fever. She woke up a few minutes ago, talking about someone named Joseph."

A look crossed his face, before he rose from his seat, rolling his shoulders back. Pam could feel determination pump through their bond.

"He also said that Compton was there. He woke Sookie up with his shouting. Sookie's reaction to him was less than favorable. The shifter finally convinced him to leave."

Eric walked over to the closet in the back of the room. Discarding his old shirt which still stunk of the wet earth he had slept in, he pulled on a new one.

"I'm going to enthrall the vermin. I want you to go and remind Compton of the fact that he is not to have contact with Sookie, as he and I discussed yesterday."

Pam didn't need to ask what he meant by 'give Compton a reminder.' Her fangs slid down with a _snick_. "Gladly."

"Make it quick - and then go over to the Stackhouse farm. See how Sookie responds to you - and if she is not adverse to your presence, convince her to invite you in."

"And then?" Pam frowned. "What are we supposed to do? Swap stories of how we rose from our graves? I'm sure mine was much more enjoyable since I didn't need to breath. No contest really," she drawled, looking at her nails. She would need another manicure after she was done with Compton.

"Pamela," Eric ground out.

Her shoulders pulled back. He rarely used her full first name unless he was pissed at her. "Oh alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch," she snapped. "Ill ask about her attacker, although I'm disappointed it wasn't Compton. I'd be happy to bring him back to the dungeon for a little one-on one time." Her fangs glinted maliciously.

"Yes. How convenient that Bill had an alibi," Eric drawled, his phone in his hand, sending messages as fast as the device could handle.

"You think he was somehow involved."

"I don't know anything yet." He looked up from his phone. "I do not want you to discuss the attack with Sookie - unless she broaches the topic first."

"Eric,_ what the fuck_." Her attack and subsequent freak resurrection had been all that he could talk about - all he could think about - for the last two days, and now he wanted to be left in the dark?

"I want you to remind her of the fact that I have been an ally in the past. I want you to tell her whatever you have to in order to gain some trust on my behalf. If she is not amenable to this - then at the very least, ingratiate yourself to her so that I have access to her through you."

Pam rested her fist against her cocked hip. "There's something you're not telling me. What happened to the days when you simply demanded answers from her. Tactless, yes, but it seemed to work for you for the most part."

Eric titled his head to the side, an unreadable expression on his face. She could feel the turmoil within him.

"I do not wish to scare her off. There is something different about her. Even her scent has been altered. I wish to know why."

Pam watched him as he got lost again in thought.

"Fine," she finally responded, marching towards the door. "But get your ass out on that throne. They're edgy - and there's always a fine line between frightening them into staying longer and spending their money - and scaring them away. Chow's been a miserable bastard ever since you lashed out at him earlier. He's insulted enough fangbangers and threatened enough bodily damage that I'm concerned."

Eric finally laughed at that. He would know that she didn't give a sit about the fangbangers. Concerned? Ha!

"I will see what I can do. Call me before you retire for the day."

"Of course, master," she bowed daintily, winking at him before shutting the door behind her.

Off to see her favorite breather. Things were always interesting where the fairy-human hybrid was involved. The way she constantly defied Eric alternately amused and irritated Pam. But right now - Pam was leaning heavily on the side of irritation. Distractions were bound to make him look weak - and she'd be damned if she lost him because of a human sprinkled in magic fairy dust.

* * *

The fan whirled noisily, providing some white noise in the background of her scattered thoughts.

Of all the bodies she'd inhabited over the years, this one was by far the most fragile looking. Feminine bone structure paired with blue eyes and blonde hair made Sookie Stackhouse an unassuming creature.

And perhaps, for once, that was exactly what she needed.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she turned to the side, looking for the birthmark she knew she had on her shoulder. The light brown mark appeared faintly against her tan skin.

Her fever broke earlier - and with it, an awareness of Sookie Stackhouse coalesced in her mind. Memories - still jumbled, but (she hoped) intact.

Sequences of events were out of order - she was sure - but she was fairly confident she had somehow retained all of her memories.

She stared into her eyes once more, moved her jaw around experimentally. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, then her features morphed into irritation, anger, contrition - a soft natural smile.

"Hi," she whispered. Clasping her hands behind her body - a habit she knew she had, she smiled at her reflection coyly. "I'm Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. Nice to meet you."

Her reflection nodded back to her. Running her hands experimentally down her body, she marveled at the fact that the wounds she had gotten yesterday in her terror-driven run through the forest before she found Sam were entirely gone. The skin on her palms was soft and sensitive to the touch, her legs, tan and lacking the numerous cuts and bruises she knew she should have.

Perhaps there was more to Sookie Stackhouse than met the eye.

Pulling on the clothes she had set aside for the evening, she set about going through the facts. She needed to figure out how she came to inhabit this body. While being human had its advantages - she was also incredibly, undeniably vulnerable.

Leaning against the sink, she bowed her head low, but just like every time she tried to remember the events leading up to her waking in that shallow grave, all she got was a hazy image. Some emotions - fear, anger and betrayal. Not nearly enough to go on.

All she could be sure of - was that she had been traveling for quite some time in the wild Louisiana landscape prior to her black out.

There was a knock downstairs, just as she buttoned the top of her shorts. Glancing once more into the mirror, she gave herself a nod of encouragement. This wasn't the first precarious situation she'd found herself in - she'd manage.

_I am Sookie Stackhouse. Telepathic barmaid. Girlfriend to - _her mind cut another blank. _Bill?_

Nausea rolled through her.

_These emotions that ran rampant through her would mellow out over the course of the next few days_, she told her herself forcefully. They were blocking her ability to reason and see logic. She had never been one to make decision based on emotion in the past, she couldn't afford to start now.

She stepped out into the hall, and decided to take the stairs two at a time.

Sam was in the foyer, hands on his hips as he yelled through the closed front door. "For christ's sake - take a hike, Bill. You know you're not even supposed to be here," Sam snarled.

"Lucky for me, I'm not Compton," a muffled voice drawled though the door.

Her heart hammering in her chest, Sookie came up to Sam's side. Her lips twisted in confusion. "Pamela?"

Sam simply sighed and hung his head a bit. Already knowing the inevitable. "Wanna invite her in, cher?"

"Please come in," the words tumbled from her lips, rushed, almost a whisper. The last real memory she had of Pam was from nearly 60 years ago. Chicago. And what a hell of a time they'd had.

Pamela Ravenscroft walked through the door - all five and a half feet of her - and memories, both old and newly acquired by Sookie came flooding through her. Pam looked bored and had her famously off-putting bitch-face on. Smiling, almost without thought, Sookie clutched the vampire in a tight hug. The last time she had done that, she had been several inches taller than Pamela. Now, it seemed like she was nearly dwarfed by her. The heels definitely didn't help.

Pam, for her part, simply looked bored. "Yes, it has been a while since I last reeked of human. Thank you for that Sookie." Patting Sookie on the shoulder awkwardly, the telepath finally took a step back.

"I'm sorry Pamela - it's just been a long time since I've seen you."

The vampire's shrewd eyes simply looked her over, trying to catch her stare unsuccessfully.

"Yes, two weeks is an awful lot of time for a breather, I suppose."

Sookie hadn't forgotten how conniving and intelligent the other woman was. "I guess it's silly - but after what happened the other night - I guess I'm just a little frazzled," she said quietly, giving a self-deprecating shrug.

There was a long pause as the three of them stood in a loose triangle in the foyer.

"Well," Pam turned to Sam, "I'm here to relieve you - Eric says he wants you back the same time tomorrow."

"Eric can go fuck himself - I'm here for Sookie, not Northman."

His vehemence surprised Sookie. She knew he had his issues with Eric - but that tone of voice was borderline dangerous. She could feel for the man. She knew how much he cared for her and he probably blamed Eric for what was happening to her. Thankfully, Pam didn't seem surprised by the outburst.

"I'll be sure to relay that message - now scram, dog. We need our girl time." With her arms crossed under her chest, she scowled mildly at Sam as he left.

He hesitated at the door, his brow furled up.

"Call me if you need anything at all, Sook," he said in parting.

"Sam," Sookie called quickly. "I'm real sorry about yesterday - I was in a bit of a daze, I guess." She apologized for her coldness - she hadn't had her memories then. She hadn't known that Sam was one of the only true friends she had.

Sam nodded, seemingly disappointed. "Don't worry about it Sook, just glad you're safe."

When the door finally shut, Sookie found herself smiling - perhaps a little too broadly - at Pam. Her lips twitched when all Pam did was leer openly at her.

Sookie laughed nervously. "I'd offer you a True Blood, but I'm afraid I don't have any at the moment."

Pam's lips spread to reveal her own fangy grin. "I'm fine, thanks."

Sookie laughed lightly at that and led the way to the couch. Pam sat almost uncomfortably close.

"Did Eric send you?"

"Yes, he is - " Pam paused, "- concerned about you. Wanted me to come check up on you."

"That's it?" Sookie asked, suspicious. Her old and new memories melded together in her mind. She knew instinctively that Eric Northman didn't make a move without a motive or without expecting to gain something.

Sookie retorted with, "the least he could do is apologize himself instead of sending you."

"Apologize," Pam said slowly, not quite a question.

"Yeah, he scared the bejesus out of me in the woods yesterday."

Sookie sighed theatrically. She'd already decided she was going to tell the truth - or at least a version of it. Now that she was human - things like lying were going to be more difficult. Tell-tale signs like increased pulse rate - and the fact that vampires could pick up on the scent of emotions was going to make it more difficult otherwise.

* * *

Pam considered the woman before her carefully. She looked like Sookie - sounded like her, and certainly smelled as lovely as she always had, but Eric was right, something about her was . . . off.

Deciding she wasn't going against Eric's wishes, since the telepath had brought up the topic on her own, she decided to just go with the flow, as the humans say.

"Sookie, exactly what do you remember about your adventure in the woods yesterday?"

"Honestly Pam," Sookie started, her brow furrowing in confusion, "not much. I remember waking up in the dirt." A lovely, deep red blush broke out over her face. She swallowed thickly. "I had a dream about Eric, and then I couldn't breath. I tore myself out of the dirt and couldn't remember _anything_."

She stumbled to continue. "And - then I was running through the forest. I had found a lake, and my clothes were dirty and bloody - but I didn't have any wounds on me. After that, it got cold and then Eric came out of nowhere and scared the crap outta me."

The telepath frowned at that part. "And then he left me out there - I nearly froze to death before Sam found me."

"Sookie," Pam started, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. "Eric didn't leave you. You freaked out - told him to go away, so he trailed you through the forest. And almost froze to death?" Pam scoffed. "Who do you think left that jacket for you find," she said gesturing to the dirty leather jacket on the coat rack by the door.

"But - " Sookie began, an argument clearly ready.

"You've never given my maker any credit for the things that he's done for you, Sookie. You've never deserved his attentions - or his efforts to keep you safe."

"But he -"

"No, you listen to me, you ungrateful human. Eric Northman has been more than generous with you over the years, and all you've ever done was spit in his face," she said harshly, playing to Sookie's sense of propriety. It might have been low - but if making the woman feel guilty for her treatment of her maker was what it took to get her head out of her ass, she wouldn't hesitate.

"And how do you think you even managed to find your way to the road where Merlotte _just _ _happened _to be passing through, hmm? Eric spent the night shepherding you towards the road by clawing and uprooting tree and shit. Every time he tried to get close to you - you freaked out."

Sookie just sat there, her jaw slacked.

"But what was he doing out there in the first place?" she asked, the harshness not quite lost from her voice yet.

"Sookie," Pam began, a little gentler now. "Do you remember how you ended up in that grave?"

Sookie shook her head slowly. "No. There's a bit of lingering emotions - fear and pain - but nothing concrete. The last thing I remember . . ." Sookie shifted a little uncomfortable on the sofa.

Pam tried to be patient - she really did. "The last thing you remember . . . " she prompted.

"I," Sookie bit her lip. "I'm not sure."

Sookie stared into the fire for a few long moments. "When I woke up - it was like I had no memory at all. Just a lot of emotion and confusion. But today - I've got all my memories back, I think. But they're sorta," she twisted her finger in the air.

Pam refrained from sighing unnecessarily. "Sorta what, Sookie?"

Sookie frowned and shrugged. "They're sorta outta order," she frowned again. "Or something."

"What do you mean, out of order? Like they _don't work_, or something," her impatience sank through.

Sookie seemed irritated now. "No, like they're outta sequence. Cronologically."

The telepath looked at her. The expression on Pam's face seemed to make Sookie nervous, so she continued. "Like I know that certain things happened, I just don't know _when _they happened."

"You're fucking kidding me," Pam said, even though she knew she wasn't lying.

Sookie just shrugged, and flopped back deeper into the couch. "Nope."

"This sounds like some more witchy bullshit."

Sookie surged forward. "So that really did happen? With Eric?"

Pam wasn't sure exactly what event she was referring to. "Eric was cursed by the witches, yes. You offered him protection here."

Sookie seemed troubled by that. "I thought so."

They were quiet for a moment. "How did he know I was in the woods yesterday? Are Eric and I bonded?"

Realizing that she had to tread carefully here, Pam spoke slowly in order to gauge Sookie's reaction. "You were."

"Were?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, and you should renew it as soon as possible."

"Wait, I thought the only way to break a bond was through death - or through an exchange with a vampire more powerful than Eric." Sookie seemed to be thinking hard on that. "And fat chance there - Eric's like, the most powerful vampire within several hundred miles of here. Maybe it was the witches."

Like a band-aid - gotta pull it off quick, or some such nonsense humans are always spouting.

"Actually, it's because you died, Sookie."

The woman actually laughed. "Yeah, okay, Pam. Good one." But Pam could already hear the telepath's heart hammering in her chest, even at the suggestion.

"Eric called me - he and Compton were in a meeting with the queen in New Orleans. He sensed through your bond that you were in trouble and sent me to investigate. By the time I got to your home, you were long-gone. Your scent was mingled with a vampire's, but you were already gone, transported somewhere in a vehicle. The queen refused to allow Eric to leave, but he could feel the severing of your bond late in the evening.

By the time he was able to get to you - it was near dawn. You had been fed vampire blood, Eric could smell it in you, your mouth was coated in it. He dug you up, and buried you both in another grave elsewhere. When he woke that night - you were gone. Eric traced your steps, and that's when he found you. When you shrieked at him and told him to go away."

Sookie sat there, staring at her hands, her breathing and heart both erratic. "I died," he voice cracked, barely a whisper.

"Yes, and with your death and miraculous resurrection, your bond with Eric is gone. Sookie, someone didn't just try to kill you - they actually succeeded this time. Eric was beside himself with rage. He decided that he would rise with you when you became vampire - and teach you everything you needed to know."

"But who was my maker - or would have been? And how am I still human?"

Pam sat back, lifting her heels and settling them onto the coffee table.

"That," she said, "is exactly what we'd like to know."

They sat in silence for long moments and Pam watched Sookie's pulse tattoo gently against her neck.

"So," Sookie whispered. "I was Eric's before all this happened?"

Semantics, Pam decided. Technically she wouldn't be lying. Chronologically speaking.

"Yes."

"And he lived here?" Sookie gestured over to the built-in cubby hole Eric had constructed for himself.

Pam struggled to not smile. "Yes. You and he were bonded."

Several more minutes passed by in silence. Sookie's frown seemed to get deeper and deeper as Pam watched her. "I can practically hear you thinking too hard."

Sookie nodded to herself several more times.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything," she shot Pam a look. "But maybe this is a blessing in disguise. I know I've regretted my involvement in vampire politics. Even though my memories are all scrambled - I know that much is true. So maybe this is my way of - " her voice trailed off.

"Of what - getting yourself killed again? Well and truly dead? Are you forgetting that it was a vampire that drained you and left your body alone in the woods? Like it or not, tinkerbell, now that your telepathy is common knowledge, you'll never be able to just settle back into your backwoods lifestyle, no matter how glamorous you think it is.

What you need, my telepathic friend, is someone who can protect you. You need Eric. It's not the other way around." Although, if Pam were being honest with herself, that wasn't entirely true.

"He's never done anything except try and protect you." Pam held up her hand to stop Sookie from interrupting. "And sure - he's manipulated you at times, but that's because your stubbornness would have gotten in the way and endangered you both. In his own way - he cares about you. You have to understand, he's over a thousand years old - and not human. He would never have been able to give you exactly what you want precisely for that reason. But he's tried, and you've done nothing but throw that in his face.

* * *

All she could do was stare wide-eyed at Pam. She knew it was true - all of it. The shame rose within her - over actions that were now indelibly a part of her past.

_You have to understand, he's over a thousand years old - and not human._

That part struck her hardest, and resonated within her. Because she too, knew what it was to be immortal. She knew the fear and loneliness of walking the earth among humans, but to not be a part of them.

Emotions were conflicted within her - the dual perspectives of her newly acquired human memories and centuries of experience as a death-walker, allowed her to see her actions in a new light. Perhaps this was an opportunity after all.

She was human - and clearly hunted. The protection of someone of Northman's stature would undoubtedly be beneficial - but it would also bring with it the vampire politics she had been trying to untangle herself from.

The revelation that she had been drained - left for dead, at least offered her an explanation for _why _she had chosen to enter the body of Sookie Stackhouse. It was just incredibly unlikely. Until she had a better idea what she was dealing with though, that was the best she had.

As for Eric Northman . . .

"I don't know, Pam. Do you think he'd want to come live back here?" she glanced in the direction of the cubby hole. Could she convince him that she was Sookie Stackhouse? Even with all her memories - and the explanation for her odd behavior - would that fool him?

She had been vampire more often than ghost during her existence - she was used to being the dominant creature. She knew how bonded relationships worked. She knew what he'd expect from her. Sookie bit her lip. Did she desire Eric in that way?

"You're clearly hung up about becoming Erc's again - what I don't understand, is why. He's rich, gorgeous, and like you said, the oldest thing within several hundred miles of here. You'd be safe - and cared for. If it's the blood exchange, or the sex that makes you nervous, you should know that Eric would never force anything on you. Woman literally drop their panties and offer their necks at the merest glance from him. You should know better by now."

And she did - but it was her unwillingness to submit to _anyone _that made her pause. She needed time to think everything through - she needed the full picture. But Pam was relentless.

"How about this, my confused fairy friend - you exchange blood, Eric comes to live here again and you two just see how things go. Publicly you can be Eric's, and get all the perks that entails, while you decide whether or not you actually want to be his."

Sookie could practically feel Pam's stare drilling into the side of her head.

"How about this - okay to everything except the blood exchange - I'll take his blood, but he can't have mine," she negotiated. If somehow her blood had been altered when she took over Sookie's body, Eric was sure to notice since he'd bitten her before. Death-walker's have a faint, but distinct smell and taste - which overpowers the host's. Mostly it can be explained away to younger vamps who haven't tasted death-walkers, but a creature as old as Eric? She couldn't take the risk.

Pam scowled heavily. "Fine," she said petulantly. "Now put on a movie or something. I have to stay until Eric arrives."

"What?" she gasped. "Now?"

"Murdered," Pam said simply, pointing at her. "Remember?"

Sookie got up from the couch, pacing, while Pam took out her phone and began typing a message. She couldn't explain the nervousness that coursed through her. The anxiety was making her body tremble - what if this wasn't the best course of action? Obviously Eric had sent Pam to negotiate on his behalf. What if his reason for wanting access to her was so that he could finish the job he started? What if he was Sookie's wannabe maker?

_Get a grip_, she scolded herself. _You're immortal. He kills you - you just jump bodies again. Take over someone powerful - or at the very least, skilled, then get your revenge. _

"Yeah, but I figured that could wait till tomorrow at least," Sookie reasoned out loud. "Or maybe you could stay the night."

Pam's eyebrow rose at that, casting a disdainful look in the direction of the cabinet in the corner that housed Eric's hidey hole.

"Don't be silly. He says he'll be here shortly."

"What does shortly mean? Like before dawn?"

"No, like in a matter of minutes. Flying, remember? So, I'm afraid I have to cancel our movie date." Pam didn't look sorry at all. In fact, she was flashing Sookie a sardonic smile.

_Bitch_.

Some things never change.


End file.
